TATTOO
by manyeolbaek
Summary: Tattoo artistik yang seksi dan gadis remaja labil... "Dimana aku harus memasang tattonya?" -Chanyeol. "Disini." Sambil menunjuk daerah selatannya. "Di pubisku." -Baekhyun. Oh ya Tuhan... CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL. Warn: GS! Rate M/NC/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**TATTOO**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Maincast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **PART 1**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Cih, banyak sekali pelangganmu."

Berkali-kali Jongin-rekan sesama kerjaku-telah mengomel layaknya gadis SMA. Hampir semuanya sistem pelanggan disini dapat memilih dengan siapa mereka ditattoo, walaupun tidak semuanya akan seperti itu. Masih ada beberapa orang yang dengan sukarela berjaga di toko, mengantisipasi mereka yang tidak mengetahui sistem disini. Walau pada dasarnya, semua yang bersangkutan dengan tattoo-mentattoo akan di lakukan di toko, tepatnya diruangan khusus yang telah disediakan.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga jika ada pelanggan yang akan mengadakan appointment dengan mereka, mereka dapat menentukan sendiri tempat yang akan mereka sepakati untuk proses mentattoo.

Banyak sekali pelanggan yang memintaku mengadakan appointment di tempat-tempat yang mereka anggap aman. Pernah aku mendapatkan tempat diapartemen pribadi milik mereka. Kupikir itu tidak masalah mengingat mereka akan membayar lebih untuk itu. Yang pasti, tergantung bagaimana proses mentattoo dilaksanakan.

Banyak sekali gadis atau remaja seksi yang menjadi pelangganku. Itulah sebab mengapa Jongin hanya dapat mencak-mencak dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai.

Tubuhnya yang kekar tidak menutupi sifatnya yang kekanakan mengingat dia masih jauh beberapa tahun dibawahku. Tak menutup kemungkinan juga bahwa kemampuan dia dalam mendesign atau mentattoo tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Tattoo artist-begitulah sebutan untuk orang-orang sepertiku.

"Berapa banyak yang kau dapatkan hari ini?" Tanya Jongin sembari menyuap nasi kedalam mulut, sedangkan tangan yang lain tampak menyuil daging ayam dan memasukkannya pula ke dalam mulut yang masih penuh.

"6 or 8? Entahlah, aku tak dapat menghitungnya dan aku lelah. Aku butuh asupan yang banyak agar aku tetap hidup." Masih dengan mulut yang penuh aku menjawabnya. Rasanya seperti berminggu-minggu aku tidak makan. Jika sudah disuguhkan oleh alat-alat untuk mentattoo, aku akan lupa waktu dan makan adalah pikiran terakhir yang ada di kepalaku.

Biasanya, ada Kyungsoo yang terus mengomel jika salah satu diantara kami lupa makan. Setidaknya sebelum proses mentattoo dimulai, gadis bermata belo itu pasti akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan makanan. Untungnya dia pula yang memasaknya. Sehingga hal konyol seperti sekarang tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi itu sebelum dia keluar dari pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang gadis, tukang tattoo adalah hal ambigu bagi dunia perempuan. Tentu orangtua gadis itu tak menyetujuinya. Dia pasti sudah menjadi orang yang berpengaruh di Korea mengingat orangtuanya sangat kaya.

Jika aku membicarakan gadis itu, memang tidak akan ada habisnya.

Makanya, tidak adanya Kyungsoo membuat kami kembali ke jalan yang salah. Ke jalan dimana kami menjadi pemuda yang hidupnya terlalu berantakan.

"Kemana Kris?"

"Eoh? Dia baru saja disewa oleh gadis bermata panda yang menurutku menyeramkan, aku sampai bergidik dibuatnya."

Aku terkekeh saat melihat raut pemuda di depanku ini. Masih dengan mulut yang mengunyah dia berbicara dengan geli yang dibuat-buat. Bahunya bergidik membayangkan gadis yang baru saja dia ceritakan.

"Mungkin mereka tidak akan membuat tattoo, tetapi membuat anak!"

Jongin tidak akan bisa melepaskan sifat kekanakannya. Dia selalu membuatku ingin kembali ke masa-masa tanpa beban dalam senyum serta tawa yang dimilikinya. Dia seharusnya tidak berada ditempat seperti ini. Dia seharusnya sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman seusianya. Tetapi hal-hal yang tidak terduga selalu membuat kita bungkam. Dia sudah menjadi yatim piatu diusianya yang masih dibilang belia.

Aku, Kris, dan Sehun selalu membelanya jika dia dijadikan kambing hitam oleh teman-teman tattoo artist lain yang tidak suka anak kecil seperti Jongin.

"Hyung!"

"Ne?" Merasakan tepukan kuat Kai di pundakku mengalihkanku ke asal suara yang memanggil, hampir tidak mengenali diriku sendiri yang melamun.

"Ada pelanggan yang mencari Park Chanyeol!" Teriakan Wooyoung membuatku cepat-cepat menghabiskan makananku yang tadi sempat diabaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Xi Luhan?"

Saat aku memasuki ruangan khusus mentattoo ada dua gadis remaja yang terlihat tertarik dengan desain-desain tattoo yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Mereka juga melihat-lihat kearah rak tempat mesin pembuat tattoo dibiarkan. Aku sudah terbiasanya melihat wajah-wajah penasaran milik mereka tentang tattoo.

Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata rusa menoleh.

"Bukankah appointment kita masih 2 jam kedepan?"

"Tentu. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar makanya aku datang lebih awal dari kesepakatan kita dengan temanku."

Terdapat nada menggoda dari suaranya. Aku sudah hapal sekali kelakuan-kelakuan mereka yang kadang terlihat abnormal dimataku. Mereka hanyalah anak remaja labil yang baru besar. Apa yang patut dibanggakan dari itu?

Kemudian aku tersenyum. "Kau beruntung karena jadwalku kosong. Dan, ya. Kau harus membawa teman karena akan sangat membosankan."

Aku berjalan ke arah rak dan mengambil kertas stencil. Kertas yang nantinya akan dibuat untuk desain yang diminta oleh pelanggan.

"Kupikir itu tidak akan membosankan kalaupun aku tidak membawa seorang teman." Dia mengerling nakal dengan mengedipkan matanya kearahku. Aku tertawa.

Gadis-gadis ini sangat bisa membuat moodku berubah.

"Duduklah, Luhan. Dan?"

Aku menoleh ke arah gadis berambut kayu manis yang cocok dengan wajah tirusnya.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya sambil menahan matanya kearahku.

"Duduklah disini."

Mereka berdua duduk didepanku patuh. Luhan masih dengan wajah menggodanya. Aku dapat melihat bagaimana belahan payudaranya yang belum tumbuh matang itu menyembul. Seakan sengaja memperlihatkannya. Sedangkan gadis bernama Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bersuara. Dan dia memakai lengan panjang walaupun dengan rok yang jenisnya sama dengan milik Luhan. Hanya dapat menutup bokong mereka. Untungnya itu terhalangi meja yang ada diantara kami.

"Nah. Luhan. Kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana desain yang kau inginkan dan dibagian mana tattoonya akan di pasang."

Biasanya tahap mendesain akan berlangsung 1-2 jam. Tergantung berapa tingkat kesulitan yang akan pelanggan inginkan. Aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan soal warna karena itu akan berlangsung setelah proses tindikan di tubuh.

"Aku ingin desain mahkota yang elegan berwarna biru dengan sapuan emas didepannya dan tepat diantara emas itu terdapat zamrud berwarna merah darah yang menawan. Itu mencerminkan diriku yang bagaikan mahkota, sedangkan zamrud berwarna merah itu artinya aku harus berani. Dan, aku ingin tattoonya barada pada bawah payudaraku."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Aku selalu kagum terhadap orang-orang yang memiliki acuan terhadap tattoo yang akan dimiliki oleh mereka yang akan dipasangkan tattoo.

Seperti kata orang, tattoo dibuat sebagai suatu symbol atau penanda, dapat memberikan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi si empunya dan simbol keberanian dari si pemilik tattoo.

Aku sendiri memiliki tattoo yang tak kalah keren di sepanjang bawah leher belakangku sampai ke pinggang.

Dan, aku kagum dengan sosok Luhan yang memiliki pendirian pada dirinya. Walaupun dia hanyalah remaja labil yang masih belum merasakan hidup sebenarnya, dia sudah mengerti di usianya yang masih labil.

Tapi... Dibawah payudara. Heol.

Itu adalah hal biasa yang sering kali kulakukan. Aku harus terbiasa untuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu. Aku masih menjalankan rutinitasku sebagai tukang tattoo. Belakangan ini angka pelanggan menurun karena ada kasus antara pelanggan dan teman tatto artistku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Membuat pelanggan ragu-ragu terhadap kepercayaan toko kami. Tentu saja itu membuat rugi angka pendapatan. Dan, aku harus mempromosikan toko ke dalam jaringan yang lebih luas. Untungnya sekarang ada internet, membuatku mudah untuk mempromosikannya.

Aku ingat dua minggu yang lalu gadis bernama Luhan kerap sekali mengerjaiku. Setiap kali aku akan menuangkan tinta di jarum pada tubuh bagian bawah payudaranya dia sengaja mendesah manja, mengatakan itu sakit atau apalah. Aku terkekeh mengingat semua itu.

Tentu aku risih dan itu sama sekali tidak membuatku tergoda. Temannya hanya memperhatikan sambil membaca memainkan handphonenya. Saat semua proses sudah selesai, aku tahu Luhan hanya cemberut. Mengetahui godaannya tidak mempan terhadapku. Aku terkekeh lagi. Sedangkan aku memperhatikan wajah temannya yang seakan tidak enak tentang sikap Luhan terhadapku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memakluminya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Otak kau sudah tertukar dengan dengkul kau?"

Seseorang meneleng kepalaku tiba-tiba. Membuatku kesal.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Kris duduk didepanku. Tetapi tidak jadi ketika ada seseorang berteriak bahwa aku memiliki pelanggan.

"Cih. Bokongku bahkan belum menyentuh busa empuk ini." Kris marah-marah sendiri pada bangku yang tadi ingin didudukinya.

Sedangkan aku hanya menyengir kearahnya. Dia kemudian keluar dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Angry birds itu. Mungkin dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Aku akan menemuinya setelah urusan dengan pelangganku selesai.

Pintu ruangan khusus proses mentattoo dibuka. Aku menoleh. Mendapati wajah yang cukup familiar mendekati mejaku.

"Eoh? Baekhyun? Benar?"

Dia hanya mengangguk sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku merasa ada bagian wajahnya yang berbeda dengan minggu lalu. Dia pasti memoles sedikit wajahnya dengan make up. Ah! Eyeliner. Matanya semakin tajam setelah memakai eyeliner tebal. Tetapi dia jauh dari kata garang. Tentu saja. Wajah imut imut dengan rona merah seperti masa dibilang garang?

Kemudian aku menyuruhnya duduk dan menanyakan hal yang sama dengan ketika aku menanyakannya pada semua pelanggan.

"Aku ingin desain lubang kunci yang rumit."

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Memikirkan lubang kunci yang dipinggir-pinggirnya akan ada ukiran yang rumit. Bagian intinya tetap berada di tengah pada lubang kunci yang indah.

Aku dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang melompati mejaku dan duduk diatasnya. Dia mengangkang dengan rok yang menyingkap keatas. Sehingga kedua kakinya tepat menyangga diantara pegangan kursiku dan mengapit tubuhku. Wajahku berada tepat didepan pusat selatannya yang masih terbalut celana dalam berwarna peach.

Kemudian dengan gerakan menggoda dia membuka celana dalamnya sampai ke pangkal paha. Aku melototkan mataku. Tidak percaya dia bertindak sejauh ini.

"Dan aku ingin kau mentatto disini." Dia menunjuk ke daerah kewanitaan yang biasanya ditumbuhi rambut. Tetapi aku melihat miliknya bersih dan sudah dicukur. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku dan berbisik lirih. "Di pubisku."

Oh ya tuhan...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED/END?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Wuuu anjjjjpiiiip!

Jangan bash aku plisshhhhh wkwkwk.

So, review?

 **Manyeolbaek.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TATTOO**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Maincast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **PART 2**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa?"

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menanyakannya pada pelangganku mengenai makna tattoo pada tubuh mereka. Biasanya mereka akan dengan inisiatif sendiri memberitahukan perihal arti dari desain tattoo mereka. Mereka akan banyak bicara dan tentunya menggodaku untuk mengusir rasa bosan selama proses memasang tattoo. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak yakin kenapa aku menanyakannya pada Baekhyun.

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku dan mendongak melihat Baekhyun yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku sementara kepalanya tidak terlentang dan melihatku menyelesaikan miliknya. Sedangkan kakinya mengangkang menperlihatkan pubis yang bersih sehabis dicukur. Bagian vaginanya ditutup dengan menggunakan handuk yang telah kuberikan. Roknya hinggap disekitar perut. Seketika tubuhku menegang ketika menyadari posisi yang terlihat ambigu.

Baekhyun terlihat canggung saat proses mentattoo akan dimulai. Rona merah menjalar di wajah sampai telinganya. Dia masih seorang remaja yang ingin ditattoo. Dan beberapa saat yang lalu aku dengan kurang hajarnya membayangkan bagaimana diri Baekhyun yang seksi. Yang melompati mejaku dan mengangkang tepat didepan wajahku dengan wajah menggoda menurunkan celananya dan memberitahuku bahwa dia ingin ditattoo diatas pubisnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Setan darimana yang merasukiku sampai hal itu terjadi seperti nyata? Bukannya wajah menggoda Baekhyun, yang kudapati malah wajahnya yang menunduk serta rona merah itu terlihat jelas. Dan dengan polosnya dia bertanya 'apakah tidak apa-apa?'.

Melihat binar dimanik matanya malah membuatku beranggapan bahwa dia membangkitkan gairahku.

Lelaki macam apa yang tidak terganggu saat digoda dan bergairah saat melihat wajah polos dan menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun? Apakah aku sudah berubah menjadi seorang pedofil?

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Hal itu muncul begitu saja dipikiranku..." Dia menerawang. "Mungkin karena diriku seperti ruangan yang dikunci? Terdapat lubang kunci yang rumit jika kau mau membukanya. Dan juga, hanya aku yang memegang kunci itu dan tidak akan ada yang berhasil membukanya."

Perkataan Baekhyun membuatku mengeyahkan pikiran mesumku. Aku mempelajari matanya yang tidak berpaling dariku.

"Kecuali kalau aku sendiri yang memberikan kunci itu kepada seseorang. Dan seseorang itu bisa dengan mudah membukanya."

Aku yang lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata kami dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku mentattoo di pubisnya.

Tanpa penglihatan Baekhyun. Aku tersenyum miring.

 _Menarik_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tukang tattoo artistik yang seksi. Itu adalah sebutan Luhan untuk lelaki yang sekarang sedang menunduk dan fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya sementara aku mengangkang untuknya. Dia hanya memakai kaos hitam oblong yang memperlihatkan otot lengannya yang besar. Dikedua lengan dibawah bahunya terdapat tattoo bergambar ular yang sama persis seperti bercermin. Atau mungkin itu adalah ular yang sama?

Aku berada di sofa empuk pilihanku untuk ditattoo. Chanyeol membiarkan kami, para pelanggan agar nyaman saat proses mentattoo. Dileherku terdapat bantalan yang empuk sampai ke punggungku. Dan Chanyeol memberi bantal kecil yang sudah dilapisi plastik pada bokongku, sehingga pinggangku lebih naik daripada tubuhku. Sementara, dia juga melapisi sofa yang berada dibawah bokong sampai ke lutut kaki agar tidak mengotorinya.

Jika orang melihat posisiku dengannya, aku yakin mereka akan salah paham. Dia seperti bekerja pada vaginaku. Dan aku memikirkan bagaimana jika dia menjilati vagina serta anusku dengan mulutnya? Pikiran konyol yang hanya membuatku ingin tertawa.

Dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku menemani Luhan. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa aku akan kembali lagi ke tempat seperti ini. Sifatku memang selau berubah-ubah tergantung mood. Sekarang, saat jadwalku sedang kosong aku malah datang ke tempat terkutuk ini lagi. Setidaknya, itu sebutanku dua minggu lalu.

Bagaimana jika Luhan mengetahui bahwa saat ini aku sedang mengangkang di depan wajah Chanyeol? Mungkin dia akan meneriakiku karena berusaha menggoda lelaki incarannya. Tetapi toh, aku sedang tidak menggodanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya padaku dengan cepat dan kembali mentattoo saat aku memberitahukan apa makna lubang kunci milikku. Aku tersenyum maklum.

Dia seperti terlihat tidak peduli dan masa bodoh. Ternyata benar kata Luhan. Dia mungkin gay karena tidak suka dengan perempuan manapun.

Aku bergidik dibuatnya.

"Awwhhh.." Aku merintih ketika jarum yang digunakannya menusuk kulitku lebih dalam. Dia mendesis tetapi aku tidak tahu sebabnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi artistik tattoo?" Aku bertanya untuk menutup rasa canggung dan bosan yang menghampiri kami.

"Sejak hidupku hancur dan berantakan, mungkin? Tapi aku bersyukur aku berada disini." Jawabnya masih tetap mengerjakan tattooku. "Bisakah kau rileks? Kau terlalu tegang."

Aku mengendurkan bahuku dan menghela napas. Baru menyadari bahwa tadi aku menahan napas. "Maafkan aku..."

Walaupun dia tidak bermaksud membentakku, tetap saja suaranya keras. Jadi, aku memilih terlentang dan menutup wajahku dengan lengan kiri. Tentu dengan posisi begitu, tubuhku menjadi rileks.

Dan, aku tidak tahu bahwa aku sampai tertidur...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau sudah meniduri remaja perawan itu, eoh?" Kris muncul setelah beberapa jam aku mentattoo. Dan selama itu pula baekhyun tertidur. Aku memperhatikannya saat tidak ada suara apapun dari Baekhyun. Yang ada hanya napas teraturnya sampai terdengar.

"Ck. Dasar." Karena tidak mau menganggunya, aku mengambil handuk yang lebih besar dan menutupi bagian pinggang sampai lututnya. Dan lebih memilih membereskan peralatan mesin tattoo. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak menidurinya. Dia membangkitkan gairahku begitu saja saat dia meringis kesakitan. Itu seperti alunan desahan yang ditangkap oleh telinga sialanku. Untungnya, aku bisa mengatasi itu. Setelahnya, Kris memasuki ruangan dengan santai.

"Apanya yang meniduri, Hyung. Dia tidur begitu saja."

Aku menaruh kembali mesin tattoo kedalam rak. Kris duduk di sofa depan mejaku.

"Dan kau kecewa karena itu?"

Aku menghampiri mejaku dan mengernyit. "Apasih yang kau bicarakan?"

Kris terkekeh sendiri. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh."

Aku berdecih. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?"

Aku beralih pada pop mie yang tersedia di lemari ruangan tersebut dan menyeduhnya. Aku sangat lapar. Aku adalah tipe orang yang banyak makan tetapi tidak akan berpengaruh pada tubuhku. Aku selalu makan jika aku memang lapar, setidaknya tergantung kantung saku pula.

"Kelihatan sekali, memangnya?" Aku memperhatikannya yang menopang dagu sambil berpikir.

"Kau kan memang seperti itu. Kau akan datang padaku jika memang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Aku duduk kembali kemejaku dan menunggu mienya akan lembek.

Kris terkekeh lagi. "Ya, itulah aku." Dia menghela napas. Dan terlihat stress. Aku semakin penasaran, apa masalahnya kali ini.

"Ibuku memintaku segera menikah."

"Apa?" Aku tertawa keras. Kris mencebikkan bibirnya. Tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang tua itu.

"Kau kan sudah bilang padaku kemari, Hyung." Kemudian aku memasang wajah malas sambil memutar bola mataku. Aku mengaduk mie yang ternyata sudah matang. Dan langsung menyumpitnya agar panasnya berkurang. Asapnya mengepul ketika kutiup.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda, Ibuku mendesakku."

"Kenapa kau tidak coba dengan perempuan bermata panda yang diceritakan Kai minggu lalu?" Ucapku dengan mulut penuh mie.

Kemudian kulihat matanya berbinar. Sebenarnya, berapa umurnya sih? Dia hampir tidak bisa menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

"Astagaahhh! Kau benar. Terimakasih Chanyeolku. Kau yang terbaik." Dia mendekatiku hendak mencium pipiku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatuku yang tidak pernah kucui tetapi suara perempuan mengalihkan tatapan kami berdua.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan mengamati langit-langit berwarna putih yang pertama kali kulihat. Kemudian tersentak dan langsung terbangun saat menyadari aku masih di tempat tattoo. Untunglah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Aku melihat pubisku dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Kemudian berdiri dan cepat-cepat memakai celana dalam dan membenahi pakaianku. Samar-samar aku mendengar dua orang yang sedang bercakap. Aku mengikuti asal suara.

Orang yang lebih tinggi mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak layak seperti teman. Seperti mengatakan 'Chanyeolku'. Dan beranjak ke samping dengan tangan yang terjulur seperti ingin memeluk. Sementara bibirnya manyun seperti ingin mencium Chanyeol. Aku bergidik ngeri karena dia benar-benar gay.

"Chanyeol-ssi?" Cepat-cepat aku ingin menghentikan drama murahan didepanku.

"Yeol. Aku akan menemui perempuan bermata panda itu. Terimakasih, Yeol. Kau yang paling mengerti aku." Kata-katanya yang lembut membuatku semakin memicing dan memandang Chanyeol aneh.

Ketika laki-laki dengan alis tebal itu pergi. Chanyeol langsung menghampiriku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tidak siap jika mendengar Chanyeol akan mengaku bahwa dia benar-benar gay.

"Kau gay?"

Uhuk uhuk. Chanyeol tersedak dan memekik. "Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" Dia mengambil minum yang berada di mejanya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia memang selalu bercanda. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa ibunya mendesaknya agar segera menikah. Dan aku menyarankan pelanggan setianya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Uh oh." Aku terkekeh pelan didalam hati melihat matanya membulat dan wajahnya jengkel.

"Karena sudah selesai. Aku akan pulang." Dia menuntunku kearah meja lain yang terdapat note hasil mentattooku dan ada nominal uang yang harus kubayar. Setelah selesai, aku langsung keluar tanpa menatapnya.

Sebuah tarikan halus dilenganku membuatku menoleh.

Aku melihat wajahnya gugup. "Baekhyun. Kalau kau berniat mencari seseorang untuk kunci yang kau pegang. Kau bisa mencariku."

Aku tahu itu hanyalah kata-kata penenang dari banyak lelaki yang sudah kudengar. Dan aku tidak mau terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya agar aku tidak terjatuh pula ke jurang yang sama dua kali.

Itu hanyalah ajakan yang sering kali kuhindari karena mereka hanya mau untungnya saja. Pada dasarnya, semua lelaki adalah sama. Untuk menyikapi perkataannya aku tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tentu, oppa." Kemudian dengan langkah yang ringan aku pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **.**

WKWK. Aku ga tau responnya bakal sebagus ituuu^^

Sudah bisa ngira mana POV baek mana POV chan kan?:v

Pubis itu bukan vagina ya. Pubis itu bagian yang di tumbuhi rambut itu loh. Ada yang nanya kemaren hihi.

Banyak juga yang ngira kalo Baek kalah taruhan sama Luhan:vvv

Big Thanks To:

 **Asmaul | JonginDO | Gianty581 | Oyong Park | YuRhachan | kkamjongyehet | baekfrappe | kimryeosa wardhani | ruixi1 | Intan954 | mikaanggra | Park Beichan | enoanggraeni250712 | nareul | oohsitik | parkbaexh614 | babyXie | baekyeol25 | VampireDPS | nggtwlndr | Fawkaihoon | firawati9 | Wiwik426 | satanSEKAI | Zheend | byunchanbaek | parkobyunxo | Irshnbrnne | Mong Jiraffe | Luhanssi | intan | rly | guest | DevBaek | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol(ngakak namanya) | leeminoznurhayati | HuffleZiy | chenbanana(ebusett:v) | yeolbaeeeeee94 | pinkpurple94 | zenbaek | chanslumiere | Re | 1004baekie | Tyara1661 | CyBh |**

 **Review terus ya kalian?:***

Maafkan kalo banyak typo yaaaaa. Dannnn maaf juga kalo ga sesuai prediksi kalian wkwk.

NC nya tunda dulu lah wkwk. Dan ini aku bikin pendek aja biar ga bosen. Biar gregetttt:p

Yang nanya ff ku yang lain? Sabar ya wkwk. Aku msh ujian. Minggu depan baru liburrr yeyyy^^

Tadinya juga aku mau publish ini minggu depan, tapi karena reviewnyaaaa ahhhh terharu pokoknya. Love kaliannn dehhh daebak:$$$

So, review?

Yg bikin aku semangat hanya review sayangkuuuu^^

 **manyeolbaek.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TATTOO**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Maincast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **PART 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku salah kalo berpikir hal ini akan lolos dari Luhan. Nyatanya walau gadis itu tidak mengetahui perihal diriku yang kemarin mendatangi tempat Chanyeol, selalu ada beberapa temannya yang memberitahukan segala macam informasi kepadanya. Kali ini, Kim Jongdae yang memberitahukan Luhan bahwa kemarin melihat diriku pergi ke tempat sialan itu. Alhasil, gadis itu menggeram kesal dan menarik paksa diriku untuk datang ke tempat si artistik tattoo.

Kemarin, aku berusaha untuk tidak menginjakkan kakiku ke tempat ini lagi. Tapi, apa boleh buat?

Disinilah aku melihat Luhan merengek dengan manja ke seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang aku kira umurnya dibawah kami. Lelaki berkulit tan itu bersikeras bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa diganggu karena sedang melayani pelanggannya.

Dia mungkin mengerti seberapa banyak pelanggan yang ingin menemui Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal seperti ini sudah banyak terjadi.

"Ada apa ini, Kai? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki pucat muncul dari arah belakang orang yang dipanggil Kai. Dua orang itu seperti minuman antara perpaduan kopi dan susu. Upss.

"Seperti biasa, Hyung." Kai memijit pelipisnya lelah. Lelaki pucat yang tadi kebingungan malah tertawa. Sekarang, aku yang bingung. Mungkin hal seperti ini sudah biasa mereka hadapi?

Tiba-tiba ruangan yang berada didepan mereka dibuka setelahnya perempuan seksi berambut merah menyala muncul dari balik pintu dan melangkah keluar ruangan tanpa menghiraukan suara ribut ribut disekitarnya. Chanyeol muncul dibelakang perempuan itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bersamaku saja? Chanyeol masih sibuk. Dia masih punya pelanggan." Lelaki berkulit pucat menyaut ke arah Luhan. Aku belum mendengar namanya.

Kemudian Luhan menoleh kearahku dengan wajah bingung pula dan memutuskan, "Baik. Tapi aku ingin berdua saja. Baekhyun tetap disini."

Hatiku tersenyum. Biasanya mereka yang berhadapan dengan Luhan tidak bisa bertahan selama beberapa menit saja jika gadis itu sudah merengek. Dia lebih parah daripada bayi manapun.

Lelaki berkulit pucat tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian mempersilahkan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Setelah aku mengamati sampai tubuh mereka menghilang dari pandangan, suara Chanyeol membuatku menoleh.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kai?"

Lelaki yang ditanya hanya berdecih malas sambil merotasikan bola matanya kemudian menatap dan menunjuk kearahku. "Tanyakan saja padanya." Jawabnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol menatapku, menunggu aku membuka suara. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Seharusnya kami berdua tidak ditinggalkan sendiri dalam suasana yang teramat canggung. Diam-diam aku merutuki Kai yang seenaknya meninggalkan kami.

"Baekhyun." Suaranya yang rendah terdengar terbiasa di telingaku. "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku makan siang?"

"Baiklah."

Seharusnya aku menolak dan memberi banyak alasan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya. Itu akan berbahaya untukku, tentu saja. Tapi mulut sialan ini seakan mengkhianati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kupikir dengan mengajakku menemaninya makan, kami akan mendatangi restauran.

Aku melihat dia yang membawa banyak sekali makanan dan snack di dalam pastik yang dibawanya ke ruangannya sendiri. Ini ketiga kalinya, bau ruangannya berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Mengapa ini menjadi tak asing?

Pengalaman yang pernah aku rasakan adalah mencium bau sama persis seperti aroma di ruangan Chanyeol. Mungkin diriku pernah mengalami deja vu.

"So, bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang Luhan? Apakah dia sahabatmu?" Katanya sambil mengunyah ramennya.

Makanan yang dia beli salah satunya adalah ramen. Aku meniup kuah yang terasa menggiurkan. Bimbang akankah menceritakan tentang Luhan atau tidak.

Entah dia sengaja atau tidak tetapi dia tepat menanyakannya saat kami berdua tengah makan siang. Psikologi mengatakan saat dua orang dalam keadaan sedang makan, itu adalah keadaan dimana pikiran terbuka. Jadi, bisa saja aku menceritakan rahasia terbesarku yang aku miliki jika tidak hati-hati, mungkin?

"Kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Saat usiaku berumur 6 tahun, ayah selalu memukulku. Ibu tidak bisa membelaku karena ayah mengancamnya. Lalu, Luhan berada disana. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku." Ini bukanlah rahasia besar, kupikir akan baik-baik saja. "Luhan adalah pribadi yang tegas. Mungkin karena dia dibesarkan dilingkungan yang kasar. Sehingga, pertahanan dirinya sangat kuat."

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang setia mendengarkan. "Mengapa ayahmu memukulmu?" Terdapat kerutan di dahinya.

Yah, mengapa ayahku memukulku? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak bisa aku jawab sampai sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak tahu jawabannya.

Mungkin karena emosinya memang sangat terganggu. Saat berusia 9 tahun, aku pernah mendengar rintihan kesakitan Ibu di kamar saat Ayah pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Rintihan dengan teriakan penuh permohonan, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya pada saat itu. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku mengerti bahwa saat itu Ayah melakukan hubungan badan dengan Ibu dengan kasar.

"Hey. Kau tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanku jika kau tak ingin." Suara rendah Chanyeol menyadarkanku. Aku tersenyum kemudian memasukkan sumpit berisi mie ke dalam mulutku.

Kami makan di meja Chanyeol. Dia makan terburu-buru dan terlalu bersemangat. Aku suka bagaimana binar diwajahnya yang terlalu senang saat ia makan. Mungkin, dia suka makan. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Chanyeol bertanya. Membuatku berjengit merutuki diriku yang hampir gila.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan meneruskan makan.

"Baekhyun." Dia selau begitu. Memanggilku dengan nama terlebih dahulu. Selalu ada jeda saat matanya berhenti dimataku. Dan dia akan mengatakan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin?"

Uh oh. Aku hampir melupakan tawarannya kemarin. Kupikir, aku akan bisa menghindarinya. Tetapi itu mustahil.

Apakah aku akan siap? Apa salahnya mencoba?

"Kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Maksudku, kita bisa mencobanya terlebih dahulu." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Nice." Dia tersenyum puas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini Baekhyun selalu datang hanya untuk memberiku makan. Dia sudah tahu bahwa aku akan selalu memakan ramen. Dia terus mengomeliku tentang itu. Sesekali kami pergi berdua. Entah itu hanya sekedar jalan-jalan atau membeli sesuatu.

Sesekali kami bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan kami atau orang-orang yang berada didekat kami. Aku jadi tahu bahwa Ayahnya yang suka memukulnya itu benar-benar brengsek. Aku juga tahu bagaimana peran Luhan di dekatnya. Aku juga menceritakan tentang Kris, Sehun dan Kai.

Baekhyun sudah mulai membuka dirinya. Tanpa dia sadari, kunci itu perlahan-lahan telah diberikannya padaku. Tetapi belum sampai memberikannya.

Kami sedang bertaruh, siapapun yang kalah akan menuruti perintah yang menang. Dan, Baekhyun menang. Lebih tepatnya, aku mengalah.

"Aku ingin kau mentattoo di tubuhku lagi. Gratis." Dia terkekeh pelan.

Sekedar informasi, Luhan dan Baekhyun akan main ke tempat ini jika sedang ada waktu. Luhan dan Sehun menjadi dekat. Aku asumsikan dia naksir Sehun. Luhan selalu menggoda Sehun seperti layaknya dia pernah menggodaku. Dasar, anak-anak muda.

"Itu saja?" Aku menyeringai. Itu adalah permintaan paling mudah yang pernah kudengar.

"Tentu." Dia tersenyum manis. Aku tertegun. Baru kali ini melihat senyuman tulusnya. "Tapi aku tidak mau disini. Aku mau ditempat yang baru."

"Kau mau kalau di apartemenku?"

"Call."

Aku menyiapkan beberapa perlatan yang nantinya akan digunakan. Seperti kertas stencil, jarum, mesin tattoo dan lain sebagainya. Kami berangkat bersama menggunakan motor ninjaku. Aku memberikan jaketku untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggangnya. Bagaimanapun, roknya pendek sekali.

"Ck. Lain kali ingatkan aku untuk melarangmu menggunakan rok yang seperti ini."

"Cih. Inikan untuk kau nikmati juga." Dia menyeringai untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aw."

Aku menjitak dahinya. "Itu berbeda. Orang lain akan melihatnya juga." Kemudian aku memasangkan helm untuknya. Setelahnya kami berjalan menuju apartemenku. Selama perjalanan dia hanya memegang ujung jaket di kedua sisi pinggangku tanpa mau memeluk. Hihi.

Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis menaiki motorku. Biasanya aku hanya di temani oleh Sehun, Kris, maupun Kai. Dan ada kebanggaan sendiri bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama dan mungkin untuk terakhir?

Kami sampai dan langsung menggunakan lift ke lantai 6. Dan berhenti di kamar nomor 14.

Dia langsung bersemangat memasuki ruangan setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah.

"Waw. Apartemenmu keren!" Dia membuka pintu balkon dan angin langsung menerjang masuk. Seluruh kaca diruanganku memang tidak tertutup tirai sehingga pemandangan dari luar terlihat. Aku merasa aneh saat seorang gadis seksi seperti Baekhyun berada di apartemenku. Dia gadis kedua setelah Kyungsoo. Tetapi tentu saja rasanya berbeda.

"Biarkan saja terbuka. Ini sejuk. Apa yang mau kau minum, Baekhyun?" Aku menaruh peralatan tattoo di dekat sofa. Dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minum. Dia bilang mau meminum apa saja yang akan kubuat. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat sirup.

Setelahnya menaruh minuman di atas meja dekat sofa.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk dan menyeruput minumannya.

"Tentu saja." Dia menaruh kembali minumanya.

"Baiklah. Saatnya proses mentatto."

"Sudah tidak sabaran, eoh?"

Dia tertawa. Membuatku ikut tertawa pula.

Aku menyiapkan peralatan tattoo didekat sofa. Mentattoo sudah seperti makananku setiap hari. Dalam sehari aku bisa mentattoo 8-10 orang. Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? Hari ini saja aku sudah mentattoo 8 orang. Akan ada 9 bila ditambah Baekhyun. Dan, itu mayoritas perempuan.

Saat aku berbalik dan berdiri menghadap sofa. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku memekik. Baekhyun disana. Tengkurap dengan keadaan tubuh tidak memakai apapun.

Mataku...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter depan NC ga yaa?:pppp

Gapapa sih pendek pendek tapi ga ngebosenin daripada panjanv panjang tapi bosen? Aku takut kalian pada bosen hehe^^

Big Thanks To:

 **Asmaul | JonginDO | Gianty581 | Oyong Park | YuRhachan | kkamjongyehet | baekfrappe | kimryeosa wardhani | ruixi1 | Intan954 | mikaanggra | Park Beichan | enoanggraeni250712 | nareul | oohsitik | parkbaexh614 | babyXie | baekyeol25 | VampireDPS | nggtwlndr | Fawkaihoon | firawati9 | Wiwik426 | satanSEKAI | Zheend | byunchanbaek | parkobyunxo | Irshnbrnne | Mong Jiraffe | Luhanssi | intan | rly | guest | DevBaek | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | leeminoznurhayati | HuffleZiy | chenbanana | yeolbaeeeeee94 | pinkpurple94 | zenbaek | chanslumiere | Re | 1004baekie | Tyara1661 | CyBh | azurradeva | Rain030 | RakumPark | RufEXO | kyotipie | chanbaek0605 | deedaimonia | SehunbigdickUkemendesah(please usernamenya bikin otak gue menjalar kemana-mana._.) | depiieee | DBSJYJ | | baekpie461 | melizwufan | piupiuchan | anxbyul | 9394loves | Byun Cabekhyun (cabe:p) | Cheonsa528 | SELUsin | exindira | taolinna6824 | Wiwik426 | choi96 | Ekayoon | pisang panjang (pisang emg panjang kan?._.) | h3llyeol | mbloh HAPPINES(strong dong?:'D) | Guest | boobear**

 **Review terus ya kalian?:***

Buat **Rain030:**

Kuliahku masih ada ujian utama hehe. Paling lambat gituuu jadi sampai hari ini belum libur. Minggu depan baru libur deh~~

Sumpah ya aku ngekek gitu baca reviewan dari kalian jahahaha. Maaf ga bisa balesin satu-satu yaaa tapi aku baca kok pasti^^

Maafkan kalo banyak typo ya:vv

Btw, chap depan NC!._.

Hoho

So, review?

Yang bikin aku semangat lanjutin hanya review sayangku^^

Manyeolbaek.


	4. Chapter 4

**TATTOO**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Maincast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **PART 4**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus mentattoo diseluruh tubuhku, Yeol."

Baekhyun dan aku terpaut 6 tahun. Tetapi aku tidak mau dia memanggilku dengan sebutan oppa. Jika dua orang berbeda usia memanggil nama panggilannya tersendiri tanpa ada batasan umur, itu terdengar lebih intim. Lebih terdengar bisa mengenal masing-masing karakter kami. Kupikir aku suka bagaimana aku mendengar dia memanggilku 'Yeol'. Karena sebagian orang akan memanggilku 'Chan' bukan 'Yeol'. Dan kata-kata itu terdengar manis keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Seluruh tubuhmu akan sakit dan akan memerah."

Aku masih berdiri layaknya orang idiot yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara bergerak. Baekhyun masih dalam posisi tengkurap. Dengan tenang. Seolah-olah dia sengaja melakukannya. Menampilkan punggung putih miliknya yang begitu mulus. Dari posisi diriku berdiri, aku bisa melihat belahan payudaranya. Oh, dan jangan lupa bokongnya yang indah itu terasa kenyal untuk dimainkan. Sial. Apakah dia mencoba menggodaku?

Tidak ada yang sepolos Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin terlihat keren."

Aku memicingkan mataku. Menunggu dia membatalkan ucapannya. Tetapi dia bahkan tidak mengindahkanku. Tattoo di pubisnya bahkan masih dalam tahap perawatan dan sekarang dia akan menambahkannya lagi diseluruh tubuhnya?

Gadis yang nakal dan tidak mau menuruti perintah.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya, Yeol?" Ah, lagi-lagi panggilan itu. Membuat dirku merasa dipuja dan seakan terdapat kupu-kupu imajiner yang berada disekelilingku.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Aku duduk di sofa tunggal disebelah kiri sofa yang ditempati Baekhyun. Berusaha menjaga mataku dari tubuhnya.

"Apa tattoo ditubuhmu?"

Heol. Kukira ada sesuatu yang serius yang ingin ditanyakannya mengingat ia memasang wajah serius dan penasaran.

Aku kemudian terkekeh dan kembali berdiri untuk membuka kemeja hitam yang kukenakan. Kemudian berbalik sehingga menyuguhkan punggungku kearah Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tertawa keras di dalam hati. Melihat mata Chanyeol yang bergerak gelisah. Dia mungkin berusaha agar matanya tidak melihat ke arah tubuhku. Dia terlihat seperti anak ayam yang takut jika tidak bersama induknya.

Kemudian aku ingat bahwa aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana desain tattoo yang berada di balik kemaja hitam yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, aku selalu terobsesi dengan pria yang memakai kemeja berwarna hitam. Walau wajah maupun tubuhnya biasa saja, itu akan terlihat keren dimataku.

Dan, melihat Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang rupawan dan tubuhnya yang kekar menggunakan kemeja hitam semakin membuat dirinya terlihat...bangsat? Jika wanita yang terobsesi sama sepertiku melihat Chanyeol, aku yakin wanita itu akan rela mendesah dibawah Chanyeol sampai meninggal.

Uh. Apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Mengapa aku menjadi mesum seperti ini?

"Apa tattomu?"

Kemudian aku melihatnya terkekeh dan berdiri. Dia membuka kemeja hitamnya dengan anggun. Membuatku tidak menyadari bahwa aku menahan napas. Aku melihat abs niliknya yang terasa sempurna di tubuhnya yang kekar. Otot dilengannya terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Aku mendadak terasa kaku dan sulit bernapas.

Dia kemudian berbalik untuk memperlihatkan punggungnya yang dipenuhi tattoo. Celana dipinggangnya begitu rendah dan aku bisa melihat tattoonya berhenti tepat diatas pantatnya.

"OMG! It's beautiful!" Aku melompat turun dan sekarang berada dibelakang tubuhnya untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Desainnya begitu memiliki aturan sendiri. Itu adalah desain pertengahan antara malaikat dan iblis. Di sebelah kanannya terdapat sayap berwarna putih bertengger layaknya anugrah yang tidak bisa ditolak. Begitu lembut dan menyejukkan. Sementara di sisi satunya penuh dengan warna hitam dan siluet. Terdapat ukiran ukiran yang kasar disetiap ujungnya, terlihat memilukan dan menakutkan dalam satu waktu. Sedangkan ditengah-tengah antara tulang punggungnya terdapat tubuh manusia yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sisi kanan berwarna putih serta sisi kiri berwarna hitam. Sama persis seperti sayapnya.

Kemudian aku menelusuri permukaan tattoo diatas kulitnya dengan menggunakan jariku. Terasa kasar seperti ada permukaan yang muncul pada bagian tattoo.

"Baekhyun." Napasnya kencang, begitu terdengar sampai ketelingaku dan dia terengah-engah. Aku jadi sadar bahwa napasku juga sulit dan hembusanku mengenai kulit punggungnya.

Dan ketika kesadaranku masih saja belum pulih, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik dan benda kenyal itu langsung menempel di permukaan bibirku.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menoleh kesamping dengan tubuhku yang masih memunggunginya. Menyadari bahwa dia berada dibelakangku. Dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tuhan!

Aku membuang mukaku kedepan. Mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mendengar dia memekik heboh dengan desain tattoo di punggungku. Kemudian aku merasakan jarinya yang halus bersentuhan dengan kulit punggungku.

Tidak tahu bahwa dengan hanya menyentuh kulitku membuatku menjadi terengah-engah. Hembusan napas yang bukan milikku menerpa kulit telanjangku, membuatku memejamkan mata menahan desakan yang ingin disalurkan.

"Baekhyun." Suaraku memperingatinya untuk menjauh dari jangakauanku. Bersuara di tengah kondisi napasku yang tidak stabil.

Gerakan jari Baekhyun menjadi berhenti.

Tanpa menghiraukannya aku berbalik. Kami bertatapan dengan intens. Kemudian aku menangkup wajahnya dan meraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Keadaan menjadi panas. Membuatku semakin memakan mulutnya. Aku merasakannya dia membalas ciumanku.

Tangannya yang bebas kubuat mengalung dileherku. Aku meraih pinggangnya, semakin menuntut dia agar merapat pada tubuhku. Tubuh atas kami menempel. Aku merasakan payudaranya menempel didadaku. Suasana ini membuatku lupa bahwa dia bertelanjang bulat.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku sementara dia memakan lidahku dan mengemutnya. Begitu juga sebaiknya. Kami bermain lidah. Berperang memasukkan ke mulut lawan. Remasan dirambutku semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk membuka mulutnya yang terasa pas di mulutku. Saliva bertukar dan berceceran di sekeliling dan dagu kami. Sedangkan tanganku bekerja pada tubuhnya. Mengelus sekitar punggung dan meremas bokongnya.

"Sial, Baek. Kau terlalu menggoda."

Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Memandang Baekhyun yang bibirnya sudah membengkak dengan mata menyayu.

Aku menerjang lehernya. "Baekhyun. Tolong hentikan aku." Aku berbicara dilehernya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Oh. Yeol." Dia meremas rambutku lagi. Semakin menekan kepalaku yang sekarang berada di payudaranya. "Don't stop it." Bisik Baekhyun tepat ditelingaku dan setelahnya menjilat telingaku dengan sensual.

Oh my God. Dia seksi.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku mengangkatnya. Dia refleks mengalungkan kakinya disekitar pinggangku. Tangannya tetap mengalung di leherku. Dia bagaikan bayi panda yang akan diberi makan. Bersikap manja agar keinginannya terkabul. Dan, aku membawanya ke kamarku.

Aku mendorongnya kasar kekasur sehingga dia tersentak. Pantulannya di kasur yang empuk dan dia menjadi tergeletak tak berdaya. Kemudian dia bangun dan menyanggah tubuhnya pada kedua siku kebelakang. Membuat payudaranya semakin menggiurkan.

Mataku tidak pernah berpaling padanya. Dia pun sama. Seakan mengerti akan gairah kami masing-masing. Aku mengamati dia yang begitu indah dengan posisinya. Dan gadis seksi itu berada di kasurku. Dalam keadaan telanjang. Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?

Kemudian aku melihat dia mengangkang dengan gerakan lambat. Seakan menggodaku yang menunggunya. Secara perlahan aku melihat vaginanya yang berwarna merah muda yang khas.

Aku tidak tahan. Aku menarik kedua kakinya agar bokongnya berada dipinggiran kasur. Setelahnya mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas. Aku berjongkok, menunduk untuk mencapai vaginanya. Kedua tanganku menahan kakinya dan aku bekerja dengan lidahku terhadap vaginanya.

"Sial. Kau sudah basah."

Aku menggeram. Menjilat titiknya yang sensitif sehingga dia menggelinjang dan mendesah.

"Aahh, Yeollhh. Oh fuck."

Aku berdiri kembali. Membuka celana dengan tidak sabaran. Kejantananku menyembur keluar. Keras dan begitu besar. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hal yang bergairah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Aku menjulurkan jari telunjukku ke depan mulut Baekhyun. Memintanya agar mengemutnya dan dia menurut karena langsung melecehkan jariku. Sementara tangan kiriku bekerja pada kejantananku.

Kemudian jari yang sehabis dijilat oleh Baekhyun kubawa ke depan vaginanya, menyentuh clitnya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Dengan gerakan perlahan aku memasukkan jariku kedalam vaginanya. Dia mengerang. Aku menusuk vagina Baekhyun dengan menggunakan jari kananku.

Semakin cepat aku menusuk vaginanya semakin cepat pula tangan kiriku bergerak mengocok kejantanku. Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya agar jariku semakin masuk. Sebelum dia datang, aku langsung melepaskan jariku. Membuat dia mengerang frustasi.

Kemudian aku membenarkan posisinya agar lebih naik ke kasur sedangkan aku berada diatasnya.

"Baekhyun. Aku akan berada didalammu. Sekarang." Aku memasang kejantananku tepat didepan vaginanya, menggoda dengan mengusap-usapnya. Lalu dengan perlahan memasukkannya kedalam lubang vagina sempit Baekhyun.

Kedua tangan kami bertautan berada diatas kepala Baekhyun. Aku mencium bibirnya kembali. Sedangkan pinggulku mulai bergerak teratur.

Baekhyun mendesah, menyebut namaku berulang kali. Kami tetap berciuman. Sesekali dia mendesah dengan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar membuatku ingin terus membungkam bibirnya. Pinggulku bergerak lebih cepat dengan irama yang mengalun indah. Baekhyun ikut bergerak berlawanan. Kasur kami berderit. Juga seprai yang mulai berantakan. Serta keringat yang mengalir disekujur tubuh kami tidak membuat aktivitas kami berhenti.

Dengan brutal aku menggenjot kejantananku lebih dalam. Menusuknya dengan kasar. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan melengkungkan badannya. Napas kami bersautan. Mengejar sesuatu yang akan datang.

Tanda dirinya akan datang membuatku semakin bergerak gusar. Kami melepaskan ciuman kami. Dengan bibir yang berdekatan serta mulut yang sama-sama terbuka. Aku mengamatinya. Masing-masing mengamati diri kami yang akan datang. Kejantananku ikut berkedut hanya dengan melihat dia tidak berdaya dibawahku.

"Lihat aku, Baek." Desisanku terdengar menggeram. Kini dia membuka matanya kembali.

Saat kedua pelepasan itu akhirnya datang. Kami sama-sama mengerang dan terengah-engah. Aku melesakkan wajahku kelehernya. Memeluknya. Tetap menjaga tubuhku agar tidak terlalu menindihnya. Sementara tangannya mengelus suraiku yang berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini bukan yang pertama untukmu."

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan.

Kami sedang berpelukan. Wajah Baekhyun berada di dadaku dan tangannya pun menapak disana. Napasnya begitu terasa. Kami melepas lelah dan membiarkan keringat ditubuh kami mengering dengan sendirinya.

"Ya."

"Tapi ini yang pertama kalinya untukku." Suaraku nyaris melirih. Sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendapatkannya untuk pertama kali. Sedangkan dia mendapatkanku.

Perbandingan remaja saat ini memang sudah banyak berubah dan pastinya itu bukan sesuatu yang dipermasalahkan lagi.

"Hey." Baekhyun membawa wajahku untuk menatapnya. Dia memasang wajah sendu yang menyesal. "Itu bukan kemauanku."

Aku mengernyit. Apa yang terjadi jika itu bukan kemauannya?

"Saat umurku 14 tahun. Ayah mabuk. Dia tidak seperti biasanya yang memasuki kamar ibu. Dia memasuki kamarku."

"Stop. Oh sialan Baekhyun! Dia memperkosamu!" Kini kami dalam posisi duduk. Aku dilanda perasaan bersalah padanya karena sudah memikirkan hal negatif untuknya.

"Aku akan menemui Ayahmu dan menendang kepalanya!"

"Yeol." Susah payah dia merengkuh wajahku. Supaya aku bisa diam. Wajahnya memerah dan dia memelukku, duduk dipangkuanku dan aku langsung membalas untuk menenangkannya. Baekhyun bergelung dileherku. "Dia sudah meninggal, Yeol. Orang tuaku sudah meninggal." Isakan samar terdengar tidak terlalu jelas karena dia mengubur wajahnya di leherku.

"Stttt.. Aku minta maaf, sayang."

Aku merasakan kepalanya menggeleng. Kesedihan melingkupi kami. Seharusnya dia tidak menangis untuk Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah bajingan. Dan Ayahnya tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. Dia sudah membuat Baekhyun kesulitan didalam hidupnya. Dalam hati aku bersyukur bahwa bajingan itu meninggal.

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti itu. Aku lega mengetahui dia tertidur.

Oh. Gadis yang malang. Dia sudah pernah bercerita kepadaku mengenai betapa sulitnya masa kecilnya. Dan hari ini aku mendapatkan fakta yang membuatku bersedih untuknya. Dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang tuanya. Peran ibu yang seharusnya menyalurkan kasih sayang kepada anaknya, justru tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Seandainya aku mengenalnya seperti Luhan mengenal seluk beluk gadis ini.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Ketika aku terbangun, diam-diam aku bangkit, langsung meraih bajuku yang berserakan di ruang santai dan bergegas untuk pergi ke apartemen Luhan.

Setelah orangtuaku meninggal, aku menjual semua aset yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Sebagai gantinya Luhan menyuruhku membeli sebuah apartemen dengan namanya untuk aku hidup. Aku menyuruh Luhan untuk ikut tinggal disana. Dia tentu langsung menyanggupinya. Kami hanyalah gadis berusia 14 tahun saat itu. Dan semua itu diurus oleh Ayah Luhan yang kebetulan kenal dengan Ayahku.

Aku hanya tidak ingin rumah mereka mengingatkanku akan sikap Ayah selama ini. Ibu tidak selalu berada disampingku. Dia selalu menangis dan aku hanya memperhatikan dia dalam wajah sendu. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah orangtuaku. Aku bersedih mengapa mereka meninggalkanku begitu cepat. Dan, Ayah.. Aku sudah memaafkan semua perbuatanmu. Berbahagialah di surga.

Setelah aku menutup pintu dari dalam, aku berbalik dan tersentak kaget saat Luhan berdiri disana, berkacak pinggang dengan piyama hello kittynya.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Luhan sudah bagaikan ibu bagiku. Dia lebih tua dan sikap protektif yang berlebihan terhadapku selalu melingkupinya. Dia sudah seperti itu saat kami kecil. Aku ingat bagaimana diriku diganggu oleh anak gendut berkacamata dan Luhan langsung menghajar anak itu sampai dia menangis kencang.

"Aku dari apartemen Chanyeol." Salah satu yang tidak bisa kuhindari darinya adalah berbohong padanya.

"Apa? Dan dia menidurimu, aku benarkan? Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu!"

Aku menahan tangannya ketika dia ingin beranjak. "Itu tidak perlu, Lu. Aku tidak dipaksa." Aku mencicit saat dia melotot.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin?"

"Ya." Aku menunduk, mukaku memerah dengan cepat. Memikirkan perbuatannya yang begitu _gentle_ terhadapku saja efeknya sudah berlebihan seperti ini.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajah memerahmu itu?" Luhan menggodaku. Aku mendengus dan menahan malu.

Luhan menggusak suraiku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah besar dan sudah bisa memilih tetaplah berhati-hati. _Arratchi_? Lain kali ceritakan padaku bagaimana kemaluannya." Ucapnya terkekeh kemudian berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Bagaimanapun ini tahun terakhir kami berstatus sebagai pelajar.

"Luhan!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kalang kabut. Melihat sisi dikasurku yang sudah kosong. Sudah seperti itu ketika aku membuka mataku.

Aku meraih ponselku dan menekan angka 9 yang langsung terhubung pada Baekhyun.

Tubuhku mondar-mandir tak karuan. Bergerak gelisah.

"Halo? Baekhyun?!" Suaraku marah. Tidak sadar bahwa aku berteriak padanya.

 _"Chanyeol? Ada apa?"_

"Sialan! Kau pergi."

Aku terengah-engah. Tidak tahu bahwa dampaknya akan seperti ini. Dia sudah bersarang diotakku sejak kami melakukannya. Dan aku tidak bisa jika dia tidak berada dalam jangkauanku.

 _"Uh. Maafkan aku, Yeol. Aku harus berangkat kesekolah."_

Sekolah. Aku melupakan kewajiban Baekhyun yang satu itu.

"Sialan sialan sialan! Jangan lakukan itu lagi lain kali, Baek. Aku kalut. Kau tahu?"

 _"Yeol. Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku disini, Yeol."_

Suara lembutnya menenangkanku. Apasih yang sudah dia lakukan kepadaku? Kenapa aku menjadi seperti orang idiot? Tidakkah dia putri seorang penyihir? Dia bisa membuat diriku candu hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Bibirnya seperti heroin dan aku mabuk kepalang dibuatnya.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku terlalu bingung mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini."

 _"Maafkan aku juga karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja."_

Oh. Dia bahkan mengatakan sesuatu yang manis.

"Datanglah ke apartemenku saat kau pulang nanti. Kau tahu passwordku."

" _Ya. Aku akan datang. Dan segera menghubungimu jika aku sudah sampai."_

"Baiklah. Dan, Baekhyun?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan nanti benar. Tetapi aku tipe orang yang akan menyuarakan isi pikiranku. Tetapi hatiku? Aku tidak pernah tahu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Dan, yang kurasakan sekarang adalah masalah hati.

 _"Ya?"_

"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kasih tau aku kalo ada yang keliru or typo ya? Biar bisa diedit^^

Kalian! Kalo masalah NC ajaa pasti lngsng nyambung nyambung gitu kek ada sinyal-_-

Aku udah fast update. Dan udah dipanjangin juga. Dikit. Hahaha:p

Please jangan komentar NC nya aku ga jago kalo bikin NC. Jagonya real? *lah engga ko bercanda:vvv

Makasih buat kalian yg udah nyemangatin ujianku:"" laknat ga sih lagi ujian malah bikin ff gini._. Apa kabar nilaiku~~~~~

Big Thanks To:

 **Asmaul | JonginDO | Gianty581 | Oyong Park | YuRhachan | kkamjongyehet | baekfrappe | kimryeosa wardhani | ruixi1 | Intan954 | mikaanggra | Park Beichan | enoanggraeni250712 | nareul | oohsitik | parkbaexh614 | babyXie | baekyeol25 | VampireDPS | nggtwlndr | Fawkaihoon | firawati9 | Wiwik426 | satanSEKAI | Zheend | byunchanbaek | parkobyunxo | Irshnbrnne | Mong Jiraffe | Luhanssi | intan | rly | guest | DevBaek | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | leeminoznurhayati | HuffleZiy | chenbanana | yeolbaeeeeee94 | pinkpurple94 | zenbaek | chanslumiere | Re | 1004baekie | Tyara1661 | CyBh | azurradeva | Rain030 | RakumPark | RufEXO | kyotipie | chanbaek0605 | deedaimonia | SehunbigdickUkemendesah | depiieee | DBSJYJ | | baekpie461 | melizwufan | piupiuchan | anxbyul | 9394loves | Byun Cabekhyun | Cheonsa528 | SELUsin | exindira | taolinna6824 | Wiwik426 | choi96 | Ekayoon | pisang panjang | h3llyeol | mbloh HAPPINNES | Guest | boobear | Byunnerate | | Dela523 | joohyunkies | milabee36 | sehunshit96 | Hyun CB614 | laxytao | Kim124 | daebaktaeluv | Yunna Park | baekichu | 614LOVE | SooieBabyUke |**

 **Review terus ya kalian?:***

Untuk **mikaanggra :**

hemmm... Nyebut merk gitu yaa. Wkwk. Yaa iya dimana lagi cobaa kampus yg msh ujian hari gini-_- jangan jangan situ kampusnya sama?:ooo

Btw, ada yang masih bingung pake POV siapa?._. Itu gampang bgt ditebaknya serius. Kalo mereka nyebut nama Chanyeol berarti pake PoV Baek dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalo pake sudut pandang ketiga juga kalian pasti tau dong? Kalo kalian baca novel kan pasti gaada tulisan PoV siapanya kan? Kalian pasti nebak sendiri. Nah... Aku mau kaya gitu biar kek di novel-novel. BAK~

Biasanya dalam satu chapter aku nargetin review gitu baru aku publish kalo melampaui:$$

So, **review**?:)

Yang bikin aku semangat lanjutin hanya review, teman teman:)) Kalo tiba tiba aku menghilang jan salahin aku ya?:p #bodoamat - dalam hati kalian.

 **Manyeolbaek.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TATTOO**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Maincast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO COPY PASTE! NO BASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE, RIGHT?**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TATTOO**

 **PART 5**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Sehun juga memiliki tattoo yang sama seperti Chanyeol di punggungnya. Aku tidak bisa percaya ini!"

"Apakah kau menyesal? Aku sudah bilang bahwa kita tidak boleh membawa perasaan kita ikut bermain. Kita harus ingat tujuan awal kita, Lu." Luhan seperti bukan dirinya. Dia menunduk dalam dengan wajah sedih yang ketara. Dia adalah seseorang dengan tingkat ceria tertinggi yang pernah kukenal. Dan, ini seperti bukan gayanya. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan apapun selain dirinya yang bertingkah seenaknya maupun semau dirinya. Tapi kupikir kali ini kasusnya sedikit berbeda.

Kami sedang duduk pada sofa bundar di apartemenku serta Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tao-ie?" Aku beralih pada perempuan bermata panda di sebelah kiriku. Walaupun Tao berada satu tahun dibawahku, tubuhnya melebihi tinggi badanku. Aku selalu jengkel jika mengingatnya. Dia begitu ramping dan jago wushu.

Tao menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. "Kris bersih. Dia tidak memiliki tattoo apapun di punggungnya. Ini begitu melegakan." Dia langsung menutup mulutnya cepat setelahnya menyengir. Aku tertawa jengkel.

"Minseok eonnie?" Aku bertanya pada Minseok eonnie yang berada di depanku. Dia dikenal dengan pipi gembulnya yang membuat wajahnya seperti anak kecil, padahal dia adalah yang tertua diantara kami.

"Aku belum mengetahuinya. Tolong beri aku beberapa waktu lagi." Dia mendesah pasrah dan mencicit dengan melirikku takut-takut.

"Ini sudah melebih batas waktu yang telah ditentukan, eonnie." Aku berdecak.

Dia mengangguk setelah menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu."

"Apakah dia begitu sulit untuk kau tangani? Biarkan Luhan yang menangani itu."

"TIDAK!" Kami berjengit kaget. Dia langsung menegakkan duduknya dan bergerak tidak nyaman. "Ehmm… maksudku, dia tanggung jawabku kan? Akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba Luhan yang mengganti perannya."

Aku memicingkan mataku. Begitu juga kedua teman yang berada di samping kanan dan kiriku.

"Kau tidak sedang beralasan kan? Kau tahu kami hanya melakukan ini dalam waktu singkat. Kau hanya perlu memberanikan dirimu, Min." Luhan mengintrogasinya. Memang belakang ini sikap aneh Minseok eonnie membuat kami mengernyit penasaran. Minseok tidak mengatakan apa-apa pula pada kami. Kupikir itu wajar karena dia memang sedikit pemalu. Padahal, Tao yang lebih muda daripadanya saja bertingkah dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Lucu memang jika umur seseorang tidak bisa menjamin sifat yang dimilikinya. Tetapi dari semua itu, aku harus bersyukur karena memiliki mereka.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, eonnie?" Tao dengan cuek memperhatikan layar handphonenya. Mungkin dia bermain game lagi.

"Bersantailah dulu. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Mengorek informasi dari orang baru memang tidak mudah dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar."

"Tidakkah kita perlu meminta bantuan terhadap _dia_?"

Oh. Aku hampir melupakan fakta bahwa akan ada pelangi sesudah hujan. Orang itu tentu bisa membantuku serta teman-temanku untuk melakukan aksi kami.

"Haruskah? Dimana kita dapat menemuinya?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Yixing agar dia membantu kita untuk menghubungi orang itu. Kemampuan Yixing kan sudah meningkat." Luhan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan bersiap menelpon Yixing eonnie. Luhan pamit untuk berbicara di telepon. Kami mengangguk.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Aku mengaduk teh yang telah berada di atas meja di depan kami dan menyeruputnya.

Aku ingat terakhir kali aku berbicara pada Chanyeol adalah saat kata-kata terlarang itu keluar dari bibir kissablenya.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa mematung dengan keadaan adrenaline yang berpacu semakin cepat. Keringat dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhku dengan handphone yang masih bertengger ditelingaku. Sementara di seberang sana hanya terdengar bunyi teratur yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol langsung menutup handphonenya begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun setelahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab? Tentu saja dia kan?

Kenapa dia menjadi perasa seperti ini sih? Baru beberapa kali kami bertemu dan dia sudah menyatakan pernyataan cinta dengan semudah itu? Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?

Kalimat chessy 3 kata dengan dipadukan suara bass Chanyeol itu terus saja terngiang di telingaku. Membuatku mendengus lelah.

Tidak kuhiraukan Tao dan Minseok eonnie yang saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

Kemudian aku bangkit menuju kamarku untuk bersiap. Meninggalkan Tao dan Minseok eonnie yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

Aku menekan digit password pada pintu apartemennya. Kemarin Chanyeol sudah memberitahukan password miliknya padaku lewat pesan.

Heh. Jika dipikir lucu sekali kami bertindak bagai sepasang kekasih. Aku sebagai perempuan yang tinggal di rumah lelakinya. Menyadari aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak membuatku menggeleng dan menampar pipiku. Kemudian terkekeh layaknya orang tidak waras. Apakah otakku sudah terbentur?

Aku melangkah masuk tanpa ragu. Sudah tahu bahwa pemilik apartemen tidak berada ditempatnya. Kemarin saat Chanyeol memintanya untuk datang ke apartemennya setelah.. ekhem.. kami berhubungan badan, aku tidak datang ke tempatnya. Aku terlalu kalut untuk bisa melihat wajahnya.

Maka untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuknya. Aku menaruh beberapa bahan makanan yang tadi baru saja kubeli. Mungkin aku bukan seseorang yang pandai memasak seperti Yixing eonnie, tetapi aku juga tidak terlalu buta untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara memasak.

Aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana Chanyeol selalu memakan ramyeon. Dia tidak makan dengan baik saat dirinya bekerja.

Aku memutuskan membuat _nakji jeongol[_ _1]_ _._ Aku pernah membantu Yixing memasak ini—walaupun belum pernah mencoba memasaknya sendiri.

Selain mudah membuatnya, aku juga sangat menyukainya. Apalagi ketika melihat sup berubah menjadi memerah karena ditambah dengan bumbu _gochujang[_ _2]_ dan bubuk cabai.

Menunggu air yang bergejolak di panci berukuran besar, aku menyiapkan beberapa irisan daging, beberapa makanan laut seperti gurita kecil dan kerang, serta ditambah beberapa jenis sayuran. Semua bahan hanya perlu di satukan dan di rebus secara bersamaan.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku dengan tiba-tiba membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Hampir saja aku dibuat jantungan olehnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin, hm?" Sembari menciumi leherku dari samping dengan bertubi-tubi membuatku yang sedang memotong beberapa daun bawang menghentikan gerakannya.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu." Aku berbalik dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan menyentil hidungku. Dia melihat ke arah masakanku. "Kau memasak _jjigae[_ _3]_?"

"Bukan. Ini lebih beragam dari _jjigae_." Aku beralih kembali memotong daun bawang yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam panci bersama dengan bahan yang lainnya.

"Apakah itu pedas?"

"Apakah kau tidak suka pedas?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau ini. Aku bertanya dan kau malah bertanya balik." Chanyeol menumpukan dagunya dibahu sebelah kananku. Tangan kirinya melingkar pada leherku sementara satu tangan yg lain menekan pinggangku. "Aku tidak suka pedas. Tapi jika memakan makanan pedas bersamamu aku yakin pedasnya tidak akan terasa."

Aku mendecih. "Berhenti menggodaku, Yeol. Lagipula sup ini pedas manis, kok." Aku menyeret Chanyeol ke meja makan dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Sebaiknya kau tunggu disini saja. Sebentar lagi akan matang."

"Baik, mama."

Aku mendelik ke arahnya tetapi tetap kembali ke dapur. Dapat kudengar dia tertawa sendiri. Tidak waras sama sekali.

Untunglah Chanyeol tidak mengungkit lagi masalah dia yang mengatakan 3 kata keramat itu. Seolah dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku. Setidaknya… Lebih baik seperti ini dulu saja.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

"Yixing sudah membuat janji dengan orang itu. Kita akan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Kau ada waktu?" Aku mengangkat telepon dengan mata yang sedikit mengantuk. Sebuah lengan masih melingkar di perut telanjangku. Dan aku bisa merasakan dada telanjang yang menempel dengan punggungku.

"Ya, Luhan. Aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Luhan tidak perlu menanyakan dimana dirinya berada saat ini karena Luhan mungkin mengerti. Setelah menutup panggilannya aku kembali memejamkan mata. Karena kami baru selesai menjelang dini hari. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti.

"Luhan meneleponmu pagi-pagi sekali? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" Chanyeol bersuara dengan khas bangun tidurnya.

Aku sudah tahu bahwa hari ini aku akan terbaring lagi bersama Chanyeol. Di kasurnya untuk yang kedua kali. Dan hal ini membuatku menyiapkan beberapa pasang baju yang akan di taruh di lemarinya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sampai sejauh ini.

"Ya. Kami akan pergi hari ini."

"Oh iya? Biar kutebak ini pasti masalah perempuan?" Aku tertawa dan berbalik menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau sangat mengerti sekali." Aku mengejeknya. Tetapi masih dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam. "Aku masih mengantuk. Mari tidur kembali."

"Kau ingin tidur kembali?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku.

"Hmmm." Aku hanya bergumam tanpa membuka mata. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku pegal-pegal dan lubangku masih sedikit nyeri. Aku seperti merasakan lem tak kasat mata yang ditaruh di mataku sehingga tidak bisa terbuka dengan mudah.

Aku mendengar Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia menggenggam tanganku. Aku tersenyum dalam diam karena dia amat mudah diluluhkan. Tetapi pemikiran itu sirna karena dia menuntunku untuk menggenggam sebuah benda panjang yang sudah berdiri. "Padahal aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk meniduri ini."

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya saat melihatku di pintu cafe. Disana sudah ada Tao dan juga Minseok.

"Yixing eonnie tidak datang?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

Minseok eonnie memicingkan matanya. "Kupikir dia tidak terlibat? Kenapa dia harus berada disini?"

"Semua orang yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan tentu dihitung terlibat, eonnie." Minseok eonnie menggangguk paham. "Dimana orang itu?"

"Kita masih menunggu. Kita tidak tahu pasti apakah dia lelaki atau wanita, tua atau muda. Kita masih belum tahu itu." Luhan menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu. Pose seseorang yang sedang berpikir. "Kau pesanlah sesuatu dulu."

Aku mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir untuk memesan minuman yang tersedia. Beberapa menit aku melihat Tao ikut menyusulku. Aku tadi melihat dia juga belum memesan apapun.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Sembari menunggu atrian yang lumayan panjang, aku berinisiatif untuk memecah kebosanan.

"Baik-baik saja, eonnie." Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

Aku menyipitkan mataku curiga. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Tao menghentikan tawanya. "Itu karena intonasi bicaramu sama seperti kakak yang sedang mengintrogasi adiknya karena ketahuan berpacaran."

"Yak! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Aku menyentil dahinya. Dia mengaduh. Membicarakan adik membuat aku teringat dengan dongsaengku yang masih belum memberikan kabar sampai hari ini. "Ah, ya… Apakah kau sudah mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo?"

Tao bergumam sedih. "Belum. Kita tidak tahu kemana dia pergi sampai sekarang." Aku mengangguk mengerti. Pembicaraan harus berakhir disini karena ini adalah sesuatu yang dinilai sensitif bagi mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Kyungsoo pergi.

Setelah memesan dan mendapatkan minuman kami. Kami berjalan menuju tempat duduk dimana Luhan dan Minseok menunggu.

Seorang lelaki duduk didepan Luhan dan membelakangi mereka. Orang itu sudah berada disana. Aku dan Tao mempercepat langkahku.

Tetapi begitu melihat orang itu. Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Kris?!" Itu bukan suaraku. Melainkan suara Tao. Walaupun aku dan Luhan juga tidak asing dengan wajah pria didepannya ini.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Kasih tau aku kalo ada yang keliru or typo ya? Biar bisa diedit^^

Maaf banget banget kalo ngaretnya kebangetan:''''''

DAN… Nahloh…. Ada yang bisa nebak gimana lanjutan ceritanya?:D

Aku masih kobaaaaam gara-gara ig chanyeol yang sama baekhyunnnnnnnn kyaaaaaa penuh cintaa dehhh fotonyaaa:vvvvvv Ga kuaddd gue kalo liat yang sweet gituhhh langsung RIP~ *lupakan

Big Thanks To:

 **Asmaul | JonginDO | Gianty581 | Oyong Park | YuRhachan | kkamjongyehet | baekfrappe | kimryeosa wardhani | ruixi1 | Intan954 | mikaanggra | Park Beichan | enoanggraeni250712 | nareul | oohsitik | parkbaexh614 | babyXie | baekyeol25 | VampireDPS | nggtwlndr | Fawkaihoon | firawati9 | Wiwik426 | satanSEKAI | Zheend | byunchanbaek | parkobyunxo | Irshnbrnne | Mong Jiraffe | Luhanssi | intan | rly | guest | DevBaek | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | leeminoznurhayati | HuffleZiy | chenbanana | yeolbaeeeeee94 | pinkpurple94 | zenbaek | chanslumiere | Re | 1004baekie | Tyara1661 | CyBh | azurradeva | Rain030 | RakumPark | RufEXO | kyotipie | chanbaek0605 | deedaimonia | SehunbigdickUkemendesah | depiieee | DBSJYJ | | baekpie461 | melizwufan | piupiuchan | anxbyul | 9394loves | Byun Cabekhyun | Cheonsa528 | SELUsin | exindira | taolinna6824 | choi96 | Ekayoon | pisang panjang | h3llyeol | mbloh HAPPINNES | Guest | boobear | Byunnerate | | Dela523 | joohyunkies | milabee36 | sehunshit94 | Hyun CB614 | laxytao | Kim124 | daebaktaeluv | Yunna Park | baekichu | 614LOVE | SooieBabyUke | fujoshi kronis | dosarang12 | vhyo3107 | RahmaIndirawati | keenz | snowwddrop | sehun DICKtator | VNaaaa | riribas | mrsbunnybyun | ccoxx | enno96 | sherli898 | wonujeon | mynameis | Eka yoon | mamihjesper | Tak Secantik Baekhyun | avs1105 | Shin Yo Yong | yeollo | xi noe roel | strawbekrry | saa | akasyaka aeri | ssuhoshnet | laxyovdrs | BAEKBAEK04 | Kookiesue | Nadiyahafifah | princebaechan | danactebh | ambar istrinya suho | dearsy94 | inibaek | EyiLy | daeri2124 | Ita Daiki | cookiebyun | sariputri383 | kaisoodyo | chanbaekaf | TKsit | NLPCY |**

 **Review terus ya kalian?:***

 **Semoga gaada yang ketulis double ya usernamenya:DDD Banyak readers baru jugaaa. Selamat datang di ffkuhhh;))**

Untuk **dearsy94:**

Bisa kasih tau aku dibagian mana yang bikin kamu bacanya ga nyaman? Biar nanti aku ganti penulisannya? Thankyou sarannya;))

Untuk **chanbaekaf:**

Kyaaa suka banget baca review yang ditulis kaya kamu yaa wkwk:D tapi sayangnya aku ngarettt;( maafkan akuuuuuhhh *lebay… BENTAR! Jangan-jangan kita satu kelas?! Wkwk:D *shock

Untuk **firawati9:**

Aku juga sayang kamuuu:***

Untuk **BAEKBAEK04:**

Wkwk, sengaja ko dibikin begituuuu biar bikin readers dibuat bingung dan penasaran dulu. Tapi akhirnya bakalan ketauan kok sifatnya gimana haha:D

Untuk **xi noe roel:**

Yaampunnnn ini readers satu iniiii perhatian banget sama akuhhh:DD Makasihhh lohhh:**

Untuk **boobear:**

NCnya ga hot? Maaf yaaa aku ga jago bikin enceh;(( western? Ahhh ku juga gatauuu kenapa menjurus kesana:DDD

Sudah cukupppp maafkann karena banyak basa basinya daripada chapternya yaa._.

Aku tetep balesin review kalo aku sempet ya?;)

Oh ya FANFICTION lagi ada problem lagi ya? Jumlah reviewnya sekian tapi pas dilihat gak bertambah. Waktu itu juga pernah kayak gini. Mungkin sekitar 3-4 harian baru pulih. Jadi maaf kalo ada nama yang ga ditulis di atas ya? Karena memang gak muncul sampe sekarang^^ jadi besar kemungkinan bakal di tulis chapter depan.

OH IYA! Satu lagi… yang pake smuleeeeee coba tengok username **manyeolbaek** yaaaa. Kita duet lagu exo bareng disanaaa^^ seru deh berkat smule jadi banyak temen exo-l or kpopers lainnya;) see u in smulee^^

So, **review**?:)

Yang bikin aku semangat lanjutin hanya review, teman teman:)) Kalo tiba tiba aku menghilang jan salahin aku ya?:p #bodoamat - dalam hati kalian.

 **Manyeolbaek.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TATTOO**

 **AMANDAERATE**

 **MANYEOLBAEK**

 **THIS IS CHANBAEK STORY**

 **Maincast: Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: Genderswitch! Typos!**

 **NO COPY PASTE! NO BASH! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE, RIGHT?**

 **ENJOY^^**

 **LUPA DENGAN CERITANYA? SILAHKAN BACA ULANG:p^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TATTOO**

 **PART 6**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol sebelum bertemu Baekhyun.**

Sesosok paruh baya terlentang di bangsal rumah sakit. Dokter berkata bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan hidupnya. Semua lembaran dalam hidupnya kini berhenti sudah. Betapa pucatnya sosok itu karena darah sudah tidak beredar lagi didalam tubuh gempalnya.

Dia ayah Chanyeol.

Tidak. Sedikit pun tak ada kesedihan didalam diri Chanyeol. Faktanya Chanyeol sungguh membenci sosok itu sampai ke ubun-ubun. Itu dulu sekali selama ayahnya memimpin bisnis gelap dan banyak merugikan pihak lain demi menjalani bisnis tersebut. Ayahnya adalah pemimpin paling dihormati. Seluruh korea tahu siapa dirinya. Namanya dikenal baik dan berjasa bagi Korea Selatan. Semua orang mengelu-elukan ayahnya tanpa tahu orang seperti apa dia. Ayahnya sangat cerdas. Dia pandai menutupi jejak gelapnya dan membentengi dirinya dalam perusahaan besar yang telah dimilikinya. Hanya orang-orang sama gelapnya yang mengetahui betapa bejat ayahnya. Lihat bagaimana berkuasa dan berbahayanya sosok itu.

Chanyeol disana selama ini, melihat bagaimana ayahnya menghabisi orang-orang demi mempertahankan bisnis. Melihat bagaimana ayahnya menjadi seorang penipu besar. Dan lihat bagaimana dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Yonghwa−sekretaris ayahnya itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Chanyeol. Didepan ruangan lebih banyak lagi dan Chanyeol tidak hafal semua nama.

Chanyeol hanya terpaku melihat ayahnya yang sudah hilang nyawa. Dia hanya berdiri diam sampai dokter menutup ayahnya dengan menggunakan kain putih.

Dokter yang selama ini menangani ayahnya berkata bahwa beliau berpesan untuk menghilangkan semua tattoo di tubuhnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu. Dia tidak membersihkan semua tattoo ditubuh ayahnya. Biarkan saja. Biarkan tattoo itu menjadi saksi perlakuan dirinya selama dia hidup. Ya, biarkan seperti itu.

Chanyeol kemudian meminta Yonghwa untuk mempersiapkan upacara pemakaman dengan segera, dilakukan selama tiga hari dirumah duka dan setelah itu kemudian dikremasi.

Tugas Chanyeol adalah menyapa setiap orang yang akan memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada ayahnya. Dan sialnya dia juga harus berpura-pura. Sangat bukan gaya Chanyeol.

Lihat bagaimana orang-orang masih dapat ditipu walau raga sudah pergi entah kemana. Sampai kapanpun dia takkan diampuni dengan mudah. Benar-benar! Dan yang lebih parah dari itu. Semua siaran televisi seakan berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan siaran yang paling depan. Chanyeol yakin seluruh _channel_ memenuhi berita duka tersebut.

Pemimpin mereka sudah tiada. Semua warisan telah jatuh pada Chanyeol. Yonghwa akan membimbingnya dari nol.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

 **Baekhyun, jauh sebelum bertemu Chanyeol.**

Penciuman Baekhyun sangat tajam. Walau seluruh wajahnya telah ditutupi kain dan netranya kini tak bisa melihat apapun selain gelap, hidungnya tidak. Dia telah mencium bau asap rokok sejak tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang membawanya. Dia tidak suka itu. Asap rokok. Dia sudah terbatuk berkali-kali karena asap rokok. Sesekali mencium bau busuk entah itu dari orang-orang yang kini membawanya ataupun dari mulut busuk mereka. Baekhyun bersyukur dia tidak dibuat pingsan. Dengan kesadarannya dia bisa selalu waspada, mengira-ngira. Dia sudah sering mengalami ini dan mulai terbiasa dengan itu.

"Kau tahu anak ketua itu tidak tahu berterimakasih, kalau aku jadi anak ketua aku akan dengan senang hati mengikuti perintahnya. Toh warisan akan jatuh ketanganku." Tawa penuh beberapa orang menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi dia mendengar semua itu. Tentang ketua dan anak ketua. Mungkin mereka adalah anak buah yang saling menggosipi pemimpin mereka. Sangat tidak setia. Pasti orang-orang itu hanya berani berbicara begitu disaat pemimpin mereka tidak ada didepan mata. Baekhyun berdecih kecil. Cih.

Mobil kemudian berhenti setelah beberapa jam berlalu dalam kebisingan didalamnya. Tangan Baekhyun sudah semakin pegal dan cara dia duduk sangat tidak diuntungan sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas.

Dia kemudian dipaksa untuk turun dari dalam mobil. Beberapa kali kakinya tersandung karena tidak bisa melihat. Dia didorong dan mereka memperlakukan dirinya dengan sangat kasar. Seolah dia adalah barang yang tidak ada harganya.

Kemudian kain yang menutupi kepalanya dibuka. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya. Ini malam dan walaupun begitu, cahaya dari lampu jalan lebih terang dari kegelapan yang tadi dilaluinya.

"BOS!"

Orang-orang yang memegangi Baekhyun membungkuk pada paruh baya didepannya

"Sangat cantik. Aku sudah menduganya karena….ya Tuhan! Aku memang sudah menduga tapi tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku. Sangat disayangkan, Daniel terlalu banyak mengecewakanmu bukan, nak?"

Orang itu berbicara dengan heboh. Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa dibelakang paruh baya tersebut adalah sebuah bar. Kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa nama ayahnya disebut.

"Ya, mungkin karena otak bodohnya itu dia sampai berurusan dengan Anda."

Paruh baya didepannya melotot kaget. "Astaga, kau sangat berbeda dengannya. Sangat berani. Tapi aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya. Dan tetaplah seperti itu, nak."

Ada sasaran mengejek dalam suaranya. Paruh baya itu menepuk kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Nah, selamat menikmati waktumu.." Kemudian menaiki mobil yang sepertinya tadi Baekhyun naiki dan beranjak dari sana.

Kalau saja ayahnya itu tidak berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti dia. Dirinya tidak akan berada di tempat terkutuk ini!

Bawahan paruh baya tadi kemudian mendorong Baekhyun kedalam bar. Tetap berlaku semau mereka.

Bagaimana pun caranya dia harus keluar dari lingkaran sialan ini!

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

Semua siaran televisi di minimarket itu menampilkan hal yang serupa.

Baekhyun sedang berada di minimarket terdekat. Dia tidak tahu, hanya menelusuri jalanan acak. Jaket yang dia ambil sembarang dari jemuran orang saat dia melarikan diri itu tenggelam penuh di tubuhnya. Tudungnya dia pakai. Biar saja jika orang akan berkata bahwa dirinya itu _introvert_. Dia lagi-lagi berhasil kabur. Berkali-kali juga dirinya dibawa kembali. Itu juga yang menyebabkan tubuhnya penuh lebam. Pada bibir sebelah kanannya terdapat darah yang belum mengering. Ada pula sisa ungu pada beberapa sisi diwajah. Pun banyak pula di tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat. Dia kacau saat ini. Dan dia masih bernafas sampai saat ini saja rasanya merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

− **CEO perusahaan EXOdus meninggal dunia−**

Begitu kira-kira headline beritanya. Layar televisi itu menampilkan foto besar pimpinan CEO diperusahaan EXOdus. Sesekali layar menampilkan pembawa berita yang syarat akan duka. Saat itu juga layar berganti pada sosok tinggi bersurai _ash grey_ berdiri dengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga pimpinan CEO tersebut. Satu-satunya yang menjadi fokus Baekhyun kini. Matanya berkedut marah. Kemudian senyumannya berganti menjadi miring.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

"Kris?!" Itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Melainkan suara Tao. Walaupun Baekhyun serta Luhan juga merasa tidak asing dengan wajah pria didepannya ini.

Kris mengulum bibir bawahnya. Mengamati perempuan yang sudah berdiam di meja mereka. "Aku sudah tahu kalian akan memanggilku." Kemudian dengan santai dia menduduki kursi yang kosong. Melihat itu, mereka yang sedaritadi berdiri ikut duduk.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Tao memekik. Mungkin dia masih _shock_. Tak heran karena Tao yang mengambil alih Kris.

Kris memasang wajah menjengkelkan. "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu termakan rayuan kalian?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Well_. Biarkan aku memesan minumanku terlebih dahulu." Kris lagi-lagi mengulum bibir bawahnya. Terkekeh geli.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Minseok eonnie, tolong pesankan minuman apapun untuk Tuan muda kita ini." Ucap Baekhyun sarkastik.

" _Coffe latte_ untukku, _please_." Minseok kemudian berlalu dari sana. Memesankan minuman untuk Kris.

Semua orang menunggu dengan sabar. Menatap bingung Kris yang seolah-olah tidak berada disana. Dia dengan santainya membaca majalah yang tersedia di café tersebut. Seolah-olah dirinya datang seorang diri.

Barulah ketika pesanan Kris datang, tatapan mereka semua jatuh pada Kris.

Setelah lelaki itu minum, dia bersiap-siap untuk berbicara, "Aku mencari latar belakang Tao dan tidak sengaja menemukan kalian juga didalamnya."

Semua orang terkesiap. Tidak menyangka akan semudah itu menemukan siapa diri mereka.

"Hei. _Rileks_." Kris terkekeh pelan. "Itu semua hanyalah kebetulan. Aku tahu kalian kenal saat semua orang yang berada disini adalah bagian dari bar yang dimiliki paman Yunho. Benar?"

Semua orang terkesiap.

"Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Seharusnya Yixing kami sudah mengatasi masalah tersebut?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya dalam. Dia bisa jadi dewasa saat masa-masa terjepit. Seperti sekarang.

Kris mengangkat kedua bahu acuh. "Aku bilang itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan. Kalian tahu? Meretas sesuatu memang sulit tetapi akan begitu mudah jika kau tahu bagaimana caranya." Kris kemudian mengedipkan matanya. Sombong sekali.

Benar. Ini hanyalah masalah otak. Kalau kau bisa mengatasinya segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Beritahu Baekhyun akan meminta Yixing menghilangkan semua yang berhubungan dengan mereka nanti. Pastinya akan mudah jika dia bisa mengatasi hal itu. Mereka tidak perlu di hadapkan pada bayang-bayang yang tidak beraturan.

Tunggu.

Jika keadaannya seperti ini. Dia juga tahu tentang hal ini? Tentang rencana mereka? Mengenai fakta bahwa Yixing telah mengenal orang ini dan tahu bagaimana cara menghubunginya. Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sebenarnya? Kris adalah teman dekat Chanyeol!

"Apa yang kau ketahui?" Tao yang berada disebelah Kris mengerut takut. Kami semua seperti itu. Tidak mengetahui bahwa informan mereka adalah teman dekat si sasaran.

"Aku tahu semuanya, _ladies_. Aku tahu." Kris mendominasi. Maklum bahwa semua wanita di depannya kini lemas. Awalnya, dia juga tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

Baekhyun berdehem pelan. Dia menemukan suaranya kembali. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya mengenai ini?"

Ada jeda hening sedikit diantara mereka. Kemudian Kris berucap pelan. "Tentu saja aku akan membantu sebisaku. Aku memiliki hutang pada Yixing. Bukan. Bukan hutang uang. Hutang ini mungkin tak akan bisa ku bayar seumur hidupku. Walau begitu, biar aku bantu kalian sebisa mungkin." Dia berucap tegas diakhir kalimatnya.

Semua orang benapas lega.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa kau dengan Yixing. Tapi, Baiklah. Aku berterimakasih untuk itu." Baekhyun tersenyum menghilangkan kegugupan yang sejak tadi singgah. Dia masih berkeringat ngomong-ngomong.

Kris mengangguk, lagi-lagi mengedipkan matanya. Dasar perayu ulung!

"Lalu kenapa kau mencari latar belakang Tao, Kris?" Luhan memicingkan matanya curiga.

Pertanyaan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dilihat dari sisi manapun semua orang tahu kalo Kris tiba-tiba gugup dan melirik-lirik Tao yang sejak tadi memandangnya juga. "Uh. Itu….itu karena aku akan segera menikahi Tao." Ucap Kris kemudian memperlihatkan giginya. Nyengir.

WTF.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

.

.

 _Pillow talk_.

"Haha. Jadi si _angry bird_ itu benar-benar mengikuti saranku?"

Tangan Chanyeol memeluk pundak Baekhyun. Mereka sama-sama terlentang. Ini kegiatan mereka setiap hari sebelum tidur.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Itu kau yang menyarankan Kris oppa untung menikahi wanita beralis tebal?"

"Namanya Tao. Saat kau ketiduran ditempatku setelah selesai mentatto tubuhmu, Kris datang merengek padaku tentang ibunya yang terus-menerus memintanya menikah. Itu saranku dan dia dengan idiotnya ingin menciumku. Dan kau tiba-tiba terbangun dan hanya melihat adegan Kris ingin menciumku. Dan lihat siapa yang mengira aku gay?"

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh. Tersenyum miring beberapa detik. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya. Mungkinkah itu bagaimana dia berpura-pura? Menjadi seseorang yang lemah lembut diluar? Baekhyun juga mengira seperti itu pertama kali melihat paruh baya, ayah Chanyeol. Dia menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana. Dan Baekhyun berdecak kagum saat melihatnya. Tapi semua sirna saat Daniel, Ayah Baekhyun itu berurusan dengan Ayah Chanyeol. Semuanya tidak seindah yang terlihat. Dan dia disini, didepan satu-satunya pewaris tunggal sang ayah.

"Aku memang mengira kau gay saat aku mengantar Luhan pertama kali. Itu karena kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kami yang perempuan. Bahkan Luhan benar-benar seperti bintang porno. Tapi kau benar-benar tak tergoda."

"Tapi aku tergoda saat itu kau."

"Gombal."

"Tidak, itu fakta."

Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol. Menggelitik perut lelaki itu. Keduanya bergerak tak karuan. Mereka kacau. Sama-sama menggelitik. Berapa umur mereka sebenarnya?

Chanyeol yang tau bahwa Baekhyun menggodanya memilih menindih wanita itu. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu memecah sunyi.

"Kau taruh dimana matamu itu, hah?" Baekhyun menutupi mata Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bergerak. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Berdetik-detik mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tangan Baekhyun berada di mata Chanyeol. Menutupinya. Sementara kedua tangan Chanyeol masih mengurung dirinya yang berada dibawahnya.

Netranya kemudian beralih pada bibir bawah Chanyeol yang tebal.

Itu.

Sangat.

Seksi.

Kenapa seperti itu?

Chanyeol tak bergeming sama sekali. Entah dia menunggu apa. Baekhyun dengan instingnya mendekat. Napas mereka memburu dengan cepat. Ketika bibir keduanya akan menempel, Baekhyun berhenti. Dia terpaku mengerjapkan matanya. Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Tanpa sadar membuka tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi mata Chanyeol. Kedua netra itu kemudian bertemu. Mereka menyelami begitu dalam netra masing-masing. Dan Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menempelkan bibir mereka.

Bibir ketemu bibir. Keduanya menutup mata. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya ingin mengecup bibir itu. Tetapi dia begitu lemah terhadap rasa takjub yang semakin lama semakin bergerak meminta lebih. Keduanya bernapas dengan keras. Terengah-rengah. Baekhyun kemudian menjadi yang pertama melepas.

Kedua netra itu bertemu kembali. "Baekhyun?"

"Hmmm?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kita menikah juga seperti Kris dan Tao?"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Gawat.

.

.

 **TATTOO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

Sudah berapa tahun aku menelantarkan semua ff ku?:D

Salam CHANBAEK:v

 **Manyeolbaek.**


End file.
